


More Than A Suspect

by stunnedberry (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stunnedberry
Summary: When Betty ropes in Jughead's known crush for an 'interrogation' and then leaves, the conversation that follows between Y/N Threadgold and Jughead Jones III could be the start of something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty and Jughead glanced at the next person on their ‘suspect list’. Jughead’s stomach flipped, butterflies swarming. Yet he masked his nervousness with worry, and the Blue and Gold pair shared a worried glance, knowing this was going to a be very, very difficult. 

* * *   
“I know why I’m here,” said Y/N almost immediately as they sat down in Pop’s. Betty raised an eyebrow. Y/N shrugged. “I mean, both of you, on the Blue & Gold? Boy been murdered? Makes sense. You think I killed Jason.” 

Betty smiled slightly. “Not necessarily-”

Y/N flicked her hair. “Fine, you want any info on him. Am I right, or am I right?” 

Jughead rolled his eyes, sinking deeper into his seat. Y/N had a confident aura that drove him slightly.

Cocking her head, Betty looked expectant. “So, do you have any?” 

Y/N looked up mockingly, as if trying to remember something before looking back at Betty. “No,” she said, shortly. “Thanks for the smoothie.” 

Jughead stood up quicker than Y/N and grabbed her wrist. “Nice try, but not gonna happen. You gotta have something.” 

Y/N wrenched her wrist back and sat back down. She looked stoically at the expectant pair. “What do you want me to say? If anyone were to be murdered, I’d call Jason the least likely person to be. Some people thought it was Polly, but that’s bull.” 

Jughead saw Betty flinch at the sound of her sister’s name, and slightly relax at what Y/N said after that. “Why’d you think that?” Betty asked. 

Y/N asked. “Polly loved Jason, Jason loved Polly. Do you need any more than that? Polly wouldn’t hurt a fly, even if Jason asked her too. She was too lovely, an absolute babe,” concluded Y/N. Jughead smiled. Really, past Y/N’s tough facade, she too wouldn’t say a bad word about anyone. 

Betty nodded, trying to think of something else to say. Y/N beat her too it. 

“Hang on. Betty Cooper, right? Polly’s sister?” Betty nodded. Y/N leaned forward slightly, looking anxious. “Is - is she okay? I mean, I haven’t seen her around, and -” 

Betty cut her off. “She’s getting better. I need to leave.” With that, Betty upped and left, leaving Jughead and Y/N staring worriedly after her. 

Y/N turned to Jughead. “Did… did I say something wrong?” 

Jughead shrugged and frowned. “Polly’s a touchy subject for her.” 

Y/N nodded understandingly. “Well?” 

“Well what?” Jughead said, confused. 

“Aren’t you going to go after her? You guys are dating, after all.” Y/N said matter of factly, looking at her nails. 

Jughead felt a blush creeping up his neck. “No, no, we - we’re not… together,” he stuttered. 

Y/N giggled. “Blushing much?” 

“I’m blushing because this is an awkward conversation,” replied Jughead. How else was he supposed to react when his crush thought he was dating his best friend? 

“Oh,” said Y/N simply. “Thought you were.” 

“Y/N, look…” Jughead said nervously. “At school, you act so…”   
“Stand-offish?” supplied Y/N. 

“Yeah. And what you just said about Polly, that’s some of the nicest things people have ever said.” finished Jughead. 

Y/N shrugged. “Sure, I can be a bitch, but I can see when people don’t deserve things.” 

Jughead’s eyes widened. “You’re not a bitch.” 

Y/N smiled. “You think?” 

Jughead smiled back, touching his nose. 

Y/N looked at her watch and stood up. “Anyways, I should be off. Nice talking to Riverdale’s very own secluded Holmes.” With that, Y/N winked and waltzed off. Archie entered Pop’s just in time to see Y/N flouncing off with a smile on her face and Jughead staring after her. 

“Woah, Jug,” exclaimed Archie. “Were you and her - just…?” 

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is dragged into something that he really, really doesn't want to do. 
> 
> That's what he says, anyways. 
> 
> He's lying.

Jughead sighed. “It was supposed to be for the Blue and Gold, but Betty left, and Archie, she’s actually pretty nice.” 

Archie smirked. “Thought you were actually making a move instead of just staring at her during classes.” 

“Shut up,” mumbled Jughead, dropping his head and trying to hide the faint pink blush spreading across his cheeks. “I don’t stare at her in class.” 

“And I’ll pretend you’re joking,” replied Archie, taking a seat in the booth opposite Jughead. “There’s a party this Saturday, you should ask her to it.” 

Jughead scrunched his nose up, not a fan of the idea. “Parties are’n-”

“Aren’t your thing, yadda yadda. I know, bro. If you won’t ask her, at least come to the party. It’ll be fun, stick with me.”

With a raised eyebrow, Jughead smiled slightly, through his hair. “You’re driving there.”   
This was met with a huge grin from Archie. 

* * * 

“We’re kinda late…” trailed off Archie, looking at the masses of cars outside Cheryl’s mansion. 

Jughead sunk into his seat. “Arch! You didn’t tell me it was at Cheryl’s!” he hissed, tugging on his beanie. 

Archie leaped out of the car, Jughead following suite, not wanting to be left behind. “Two reasons, Juggy,” he started. “One: Y/N is bound to be here. Two: you wouldn’t’ve come if I told you it was at Cheryl’s.” 

“Damn straight,” muttered Jughead, grimacing at the blast of heat that rolled over the two boys as they entered the party. Music was booming was all directions, and the place was crammed with people. 

“Look, there’s Kevin,” said Archie, tugging Jughead in a random direction. 

“Jughead, you’re at a party?” gasped Kevin, hand on heart, ever the dramatic one. Jughead replied by simply shoving his hands further into his pockets. 

“He’s here for a certain someone…” Archie said with a knowing look. The look of surprise from Kevin’s face turned slowly into mischievousness before falling slightly. 

“Y/N?” he queried, receiving a nod from Archie. “She’s, uh, kinda… off her face, actually.” 

Jughead sighed, turning away. “No point, I’ll just leave.” 

“Why leave when you can… not leave,” slurred a drunken voice from behind Jughead. He whipped around, and sure enough, it was Y/N. “Woah there! Look at this! Beanie boy is still beanie-ing at a party! Glad you could make it, Juggy,” she giggled. 

Jughead frowned. The only times Y/N and him really talked was in classes. The time at Pop’s was one of the only times they had talked. 

“Cheeeeeezza,” called Y/N. “Look who’s here!” 

Cheryl was looking worriedly around, and her face softened when her eyes landed on Y/N. “Babes, you know he doesn’t come to par-” she stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Jughead, and looked back to Y/N. “Lay off the drinks, Y/N/N,” she said, walking towards Jughead with a determined face. 

“You’re at a party, huh, Jughead? My party? Any specific reason why?” questioned Cheryl, hand on hip. Archie made to go and pull Jughead away but Kevin grabbed him, a warning look on his face. 

Jughead didn’t reply. 

Cheryl looked him up and down with a cold look. “Don’t answer, whatever, I know why you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might not be another update for a while bc i'm finding this one a little hard to write!!

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters, i'm so sorry if that was suckish please bare with me! x


End file.
